


Theodore's Conspiratorial Dream/El Sueño Conspirativo de Theodore

by BTWSC



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Author's) Baby's first work that is complete, Can I have a cup of tea?, Conspiracy Theories, El primer trabajo del Bebé (Autor) que esta completo, Gen, I hate boredom, La cuarentena esta haciendo que me aburra, La palabra suicidio aparece una vez, Los Illuminati, No sé como usar las tag, Odio el aburrimiento, Pobre Theodore él solo quiere un descanso, Poor Theodore he just wants a break, Puedo tomar una taza de té?, Teorías conspirativas, The illuminati - Freeform, The quarantine is making me bored, The word suicide appears once, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTWSC/pseuds/BTWSC
Summary: ★Summary.	Theodore is just an average man, with an average work, living in an average house until a weird dream changed his perspective of the world he lives in.♥Sumario. 	Theodore es solo un hombre promedio, con un trabajo promedio, viviendo en una casa promedio hasta que un extraño sueño cambio su perspectiva del mundo en el que vive.★This work is written in English and Spanish.♥Este trabajo está escrito en Inglés y Español.





	Theodore's Conspiratorial Dream/El Sueño Conspirativo de Theodore

**Author's Note:**

> ★This story contains 15 (short) chapters because that's how lazy I am. It was late at night and two friends were talking about how short a story could be, that is how this story was born...That and I was bored.  
> Stupid and wonderful quarantine.
> 
> ♥Está historia tiene 15 capítulos (cortos) porque así de flojo soy. Era tarde en la noche y dos amigos hablaban de que tan corta podía ser una historia, así es como esta historia nació...Eso y estaba aburrido.  
> Estúpida y magnifica cuarentena.

★Chapter 1. My mind has been enlightened.

♥Capítulo 1. Mi mente ha sido iluminada.

★Chapter 2. The conspiracies of this world will no longer shroud my judgement.

♥Capítulo 2. Las conspiraciones de este mundo ya no nublaran mi juicio.

★Chapter 3. I am not crazy; I know I’m not.

♥Capítulo 3. No estoy loco; Se que no lo estoy.

★Chapter 4. There is no one I can trust, they are watching me.

♥Capítulo 4. No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar, me están vigilando.

★Chapter 5. My cat broke something today. I didn’t know I had a basement.

♥Capítulo 5. Mi gato rompió algo hoy. No sabía que tenía un sótano.

★Chapter 6. It’s too dark to go down there now, maybe another day.

♥Capítulo 6. Esta demasiado oscuro para ir ahí abajo ahora, tal vez otro día.

★Chapter 7. The news are full of lies, that is how they are brainwashing us?

♥Capítulo 7. Las noticias están llenas de mentiras, ¿Así es como nos están lavando el cerebro?

★Chapter 8. My worries only increase, this world is in shambles.

♥Capítulo 8. Mis preocupaciones solo se acumulan, este mundo está en pedazos.

★Chapter 9. I’m tired.

♥Capítulo 9. Estoy cansado.

★Chapter 10. Apparently, the old owner liked weird antique stuff, the basement is full of it.

♥Capítulo 10. Aparentemente, al antiguo dueño le gustaba las raras antigüedades, el sótano esta lleno de eso.

★Chapter 11. I got fired today. Someone has been standing across the street.

♥Capítulo 11. Me despidieron hoy. Alguien ha estado parado cruzando la calle.

★Chapter 12. His family worries. They don’t know anything; they don’t know the truth.

♥Capítulo 12. Su familia se preocupa. Ellos no saben nada; no saben la verdad.

★Chapter 13. I shall tear the pages of my past to stop this misery.

♥Capítulo 13. Desgarrare las páginas de mi pasado para detener esta miseria.

★Chapter 14. My family worries. They don’t know anything; I know they are spies.

♥Capítulo 14. Mi familia se preocupa. Ellos no saben nada; Sé que son espías.

★Chapter 15. Finally, I’m free.

♥Capítulo 15. Finalmente, soy libre.

★Epilogue. After Theodore’s suicide his family found a letter which read “I will never be part of the New World Order.”.

♥Epilogo. Después del suicidio de Theodore su familia encontró una carta que decía “Jamás seré parte de la Nueva Orden Mundial.”.

★End.

♥Fin.


End file.
